Enchantment
by AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess
Summary: Wade was ready to say I do, but something has taken him back in time to the age of 16. Everything has changed dramatically around him. A 16 year old Zoe Hart packs her belongs to move to Alabama so her mother and the father she never knew about can try being together. Can Wade figure out how to get his life back? Or will this new chance at a new life be what he really needs?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm learning to love random ideas. I like writing them as teenagers because it gives me a little more freedom. Here's my newest story. I hope you all like this one.**

* * *

><p>"Wade, do you take Tansy to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health? For richer or for poorer?"<p>

He went to say I do only to hear a buzzing sound. He woke up in his room, movie posters and posters of half-naked blondes filled his once childhood room. With a confused and freaked out look on his face, he stumbled to his bathroom. Gazing into the mirror he was terrified to see his 16-year-old self staring back at him. He closed his eyes smacking his face, wanting to see an older version of himself staring back at him, but when he slowly opened his eyes he was still 16 years old.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked to no one but himself. He raced downstairs to see his Dad sober at the table, dressed for work, his brother was scarfing down a plate of food.

"Wade, sweetie, sit and eat before school." His Mom wasn't supposed to be alive. She died years ago, from cancer. This wasn't real.

"Not possible," Wade muttered under his breath running outside. There in the driveway sat his old beat up truck. Jumping in he raced off to the school, his books on the seat next to him. His mind trying to come to terms about the unexplained.

There on the front steps of the school were his friends. They had to be freaking out just as much as he was about this whole deal.

"Hey man, you ready for the homecoming game tonight?" George asked, slapping him on the back. He noticed that George was wearing his Jersey, he looked down seeing that he had his Jersey on, something he overlooked this morning.

"Homecoming? I'm suppose to be getting married! Pinch me or better yet punch me, Tucker." He was desperate to get back to his own time, his life.

"They must have been some amazing chicks, if they got you that whipped for marriage at 16," George chuckled, smacking his arm. "Try to think straight, man. We need you for the game tonight." Wade sighed running a hand through his hair. How was he suppose to get back to his life, his time, when he was stuck in... He raced to the first classroom looking at the date. October 15th, 1999. He couldn't even remember if he had even went to school on that day before.

"Lemon pinch me, I'm in a horrible nightmare," Wade begged. Lemon laughed.

"Good one, Wade. We're all living nightmares," she laughed walking off. Wade was getting frustrated by the second. He needed to wake up. He was going to be a married man. That was if she hadn't left him by now.

"AB, can you do me a favor?" He asked watching her try to hurry to class.

"Wade stop goofing off, we have that huge test in history. I won't be the reason you get sent home, yet again," she told him in a huff. Wade sighed dragging his feet to history. It may have been years since he was in school but he knew where his classes where and in what order. What if this wasn't some horrible nightmare? What if this was a second chance? But at what? His head snapped up hearing the squeak of the door. In walked a brunette, the second her eyes met his, he had a gut feeling on why he was brought back.

"Class this is Zoe Hart, she comes to us from New York. Do you have anything you want to say?" Zoe shook her head. "Alright, you can sit between Wade and Annabeth in the back." Zoe nodded, walking to the only empty seat in the room. She looked at no one. "Alright, class time for that test you all have been dreading this whole week. Zoe try your best." Zoe nodded, she wasn't to worried about the test. Before moving to Bluebell she was in AP history.

_"Sweetie, I have to tell you something." Zoe placed her pen down, letting her essay be for the moment giving her Mom her full attention. "I should have told you this sooner, but Ethan isn't your biological father, a Harley Wilkes is." Zoe felt outraged by this sudden revaluation. "Harley lives in Bluebell, Alabama and we're moving there."_

_"But my friends, school, everything is here!" Zoe exclaimed, jumping up from her desk, her essay long forgotten about._

_"This isn't up for discussion, I have boxes in the living room for you. If your things aren't packed, you won't have anything to wear once we get there. Zoe, I know this isn't ideal, but you'll like it down there. Give it a chance."_

The bell ringing had Zoe back to reality. She made a dash out of the classroom, wanting this day to be over with.

"Hey, I'm Annabeth." Zoe gave her a small smile.

"Hi," Zoe told her, finding her locker in the sea of students.

"You busy after school? I could give you a tour of the town."

"As lovely as that sounds, I have a family thing before the game tonight, maybe another day, Annabeth." The people she had met so far were nice, but she hated that she had to uproot her life.

_"Why can't he move here?" Zoe asked, getting a few more boxes._

_"Because he owns part of a practice. It's easier for us to move."_

_"What about your job, Mom?" She was trying to find any excuse possible to keep them in the city._

_"I can work from either Fairhope or Mobile, sweetie. We're moving at the end of the week. Tomorrow is your last day of school here. Go pack." Sighing Zoe headed to her room to keep packing her memories away._

Zoe was happy when school was over with. Most the things she was learning here, she was learning back in New York, for that she was happy that she didn't have to take classes that she already knew what was going on and she didn't have play a grueling game of catch up.. She had very little home work. By the time Harley got home, they were out the door ready for the homecoming game.

_"It's nice to meet you, Zoe." She nodded, giving him the tiniest smiles she could give. She was trying to like it here, but the town was tiny and there wasn't anything to do._

_"You too, Harley." She didn't know the man who was her father and she wasn't told anything about him either. Not that she asked one single thing about him._

_"I'll show you to your room." Zoe followed him up the stairs and to the left. The door was open and boxes of her stuff filled a corner of the room. The bedroom was twice the size of her old room. She even had her own bathroom._

"Wade, how was school?" Jackie asked, stopping him from bolting upstairs like he planned.

"It was alright. I really do have to get ready for the game tonight." There was no way he was going to tell his Mom that she should be dead, that Dad should be drunk and Jesse should be off doing something stupid before doing something heroic.

"Do you have a date for the homecoming dance?"

"No, I wasn't going to the dance." It was lame and the only reason he would go was to find a chick to hook up with.

"Good, you can take Harley Wilkes' daughter. She just appeared in his life. She's about your age." Wade groaned, heading to his room. He was in love with Tansy, there was no way he was going to take some loser to a lame dance after the game. "Wade." Was being called before he knew it. He still wasn't any closer on figuring anything out. He was stuck being 16 all over again. The second he saw her in a light pink dress that stopped above her knees, he forgot how to breathe. "Wade, this is Zoe, your date for the dance."

"Yeah, we have a few classes together. Hey." He didn't have the courage to talk to her. He wanted to in the worst possible way.

"Hi," she replied, looking as awkward as Wade felt. She didn't want her parents to set a date up for her, but there was nothing she could do about that now. "I wouldn't want you to be late for your game."

"Right, I'll see you after for the dance." Zoe nodded, letting him go. It wasn't long and she was headed in the same direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**From the bottom of my heart thank you to every one that has given this story some love. To clear one little thing up, to the person that asked, before Wade's life changed he was only 21. Okay that's all from me, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Putting his old football uniform on was odd to say the least. But it was something you didn't forget. The team meeting was the same as he had remembered it. Not a word off beat. Not that he had paid much attention to what was being said. His mind was still on the fact that he went back in time where everything seemed to be different, just because his mom was still around. She had beat the cancer, or maybe she didn't even have the cancer. He hated that he had to second guess everything around him. He wanted to go home, but he could sense that wasn't going to happen. There had to be a way for him to figure out how to get back to the right year. Did they even have things like that in books at the library? He couldn't imagine how slow a computer would be, or if he knew what to look for.<p>

"Dude, you coming?" George asked, on his way out. Wade pulled his head from his thoughts and headed out following the rest of his team. Right now he needed his head to be in the game and not on how messed up his life has become.

His hand went to his ribs. This was the game that Todd Gainy Jr. had broken them. This time he knew when the play was coming. He would able to block to George and keep his ribs from getting broken. Maybe he could break Todd's rids and give him a taste of his own medicine.

Zoe enjoyed watching football. It was something she did all the time in New York. She just hated that she didn't know a single player on her new home town team. Other than Wade, the rest were just faces with a number. She had seen the players at school wearing their jersey's. She had a few in each of her classes but she didn't stop to actually talk to them or even remember their names. And the fact she had to sit with her parents during the game made it that much worse. She tried to find Annabeth but with a sigh she found her on the field with pom poms in her hands, cheering for the team.

"Sweetie, cheer up, it's not that bad," Candice told her, placing a comforting arm around her. After one day of school she was slowly starting to warm up to the town. She had yet to bond with Harley. He had made her feel welcomed. He told her that she could hang out at the practice. She was still thinking about that. Being a doctor was a life long dream of hers. So many choices to pick from. It was hard to pick what kind of doctor she wanted to be.

"I know, I'm still trying to get use to the whole change in everything," Zoe responded. Back home the weather would be changing drastically and she'd have cute sweaters and coats to wear to school. But here it was warmer. Some of her sweaters and coats collected dust in her closet because the weather didn't get cold enough for her to wear them. Her fall and winter wardrobes had to be updated. Not that she minded entirely, she did get to go shopping.

Her attention reverted back to the field. She watched as Bluebell went to throw the ball and Wade hit a guy hard in the stomach. It had made her wince. She wasn't surprised that the guy Wade hit wasn't getting up. He had to have done some damage. Pads weren't helping the guy out one bit.

The rest of the game wasn't very eventful compared to that play. In the end Bluebell had won by 20 points.

"Be careful and don't stay out to late," Candice told her. With a dance she didn't want to go to and a date she didn't know, there was a chance she would be home before her parents. But instead she nodded finding a spot to wait for Wade. She knew at some point she was going to have to give in and give this place a real chance, but she resented it. Harley lived here and he was taking her away from the only home she knew. With two years left of school, she should have been able to stay. Her parents could have waited two more years to try being together. The thought of making it tough for them had crossed her mind, but she couldn't do that. She wouldn't do that to them.

Wade rubbed his shoulder walking from the locker room. The hit on Todd had hurt his shoulder a tad. He wasn't planning on hitting him that hard. It just happened. A smirk spread across his face. He didn't know why this, whatever it is crap happened to him, but one thing was for sure on his way of finding his way out of here. All the bad crap that happened to him and his friends, he now had the advantage and could flip everything around. It was to perfect.

"What's with you?" Wade asked a sulking Zoe.

"I can ask the same question," she retorted, seeing he was now smirking. That was a complete flip for him. He shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. They walked across the field in a weird but a comforting silence. "We don't have to go to the dance," Zoe told him. They were close enough they could near the music blasting from inside the gymnasium. Kids were filing in.

"You sure? It is homecoming." He didn't want her to miss out. He really didn't have the desire to go to a dance he'd been to before.

"Why do I want to go spend my night with a bunch of people I don't know? It's not like I'm going to make friends tonight. They'd ignore me, wanting the attention of the star player."

"Okay," he huffed. He wasn't the star player never was. That was George. "Follow me."

"Wade?" She asked getting his attention. "You were great out there." He shrugged. Did it matter? After he got out of this, which game was going to be remembered? A current ran through his body from where Zoe placed her hand on his arm. "I thought you were amazing," she whispered.

"Thanks," he told her with a smile.

They sat on a bridge watching the water roll by them. The light from the lighthouse swung around showing them the empty water. The silence that lingered between, felt like they were at peace. That they didn't need words to enjoy the night.

"Do you believe in the supernatural?" He asked.

"Like ghosts, vampires, werewolves, fairies, demons, hell-hounds and angels?" She asked looking at him under the dim light of the moon. "No," she told him shaking her head.

"Not so much that stuff as the unexplained stuff," he responded. He didn't even know how to explain anything that was happening to him.

"Like what?" She asked, becoming confused. "Do you believe in that stuff?" She didn't want to offend him or anything.

"I didn't, but... forget it," he told her with a sigh. He didn't want her to think he was crazy and belonged in a mental institution. It's better this way.

Zoe said nothing, not pushing it. He clearly wanted the subject dropped And she would do just that. She was fine with the silence. It was the first time in her life she was able to see so many stars fill the night sky. "It's amazing," she commented, leaning back to get a better view of the star filled sky.

"Make a wish," Wade told her, pointing to a shooting star. Zoe closed her eyes making a wish. After that Wade pointed out different constellations.

She had more fun on the bridge than she would have had at the dance. Maybe Bluebell was better than okay.


	3. Chapter 3

_"You must convince her, Wade." He looked around the black haze to see who was talking to him. But there was nothing there except the hue from the haze that surround him._

_"Her, who?" He asked, spinning in a circle. The black vanished turning into a bright white light. "Who?" He asked in one last effort._

"Wade, it's time for church." He found the best part of this whole thing, was having his mom back. The more time he spent with her the less he wanted to go back.

Reluctantly he got up and got ready for church something he hadn't done since he was a kid. The idea of going didn't appeal to him, but maybe he could find some answers there. Like how he can get back to the right time. Or who was he suppose to convince. His life was nothing but upside down in a totally different dimension. He didn't die. Or maybe he did. Nothing was making sense to him.

"What's gotten into you? You're such a flake," Jesse commented, giving him a shove out the door.

"Shut up," Wade mumbled, shoving his brother back. He liked it better when he wasn't getting along with his brother.

"Boys stop it and get in the car, already," Earl hissed, getting after his sons.

Things weren't going any better across town for Zoe either. In the past 16 years of her life she had never once been to church. And now because she lived with her real father she had to go.

"Forcing your child to attend church should be a crime," she muttered from the backseat of the car. If she remembered correctly, George Tucker's Dad was a lawyer. She'd have to ask him. It had to be against the law to force someone into doing things.

"Zoe, our lives have changed, dramatically. This is something we have to get use to," Candice explained politely. Zoe sighed, resting her head on the back of the seat. Nothing made sense to her anymore.

Zoe found that church drug on. It was never-ending. If she wasn't sitting next to her parents she would have snuck out. But instead she was forced to sit there, with her own mind to keep her busy until it was over.

Now church for Wade, things had moved along way to fast. He couldn't understand what was being said, not when he was looking around. Most everyone in Bluebell was there. He was trying to figure out who he had to convince and better yet what did he have to convince them of?

"You alright?" Zoe asked sitting next to him in the middle of town square. "You look deep in thought about something?"

"It's nothing," Wade sighed, going to get up.

"Wade, it's something. You can trust me. I'm sure I can help you," Zoe insisted. Wade leaned back. He wanted to tell someone, without looking like some freak. Someone that could help him understand what's going on.

"Remember Friday night when I asked you about supernatural stuff?" He asked. He was still trying to figure out how to explain things. How was he going to expect Zoe to believe any of this, when he was still wrapping his head around it himself? "Friday, I was getting married, seconds away from saying I do, and I woke up in my sixteen year old body. But everything has changed. My Mom is alive, she died when I was little due to cancer. My dad, he's sober and not an alcoholic. I don't know how to change everything back." The words sounded like some fictional movie he watched. Maybe he had made it all up. Maybe it was a movie he had watched and his life was the same.

"That's some predicament you're in," Zoe told him seriously. That had taken him by surprise, he didn't expect her to be calm about it all. He was still waiting for her to call him crazy. "This person you were marrying, did they get sent back in time? Maybe you have to find her, and then you can go back. Though I would hate for that to happen, you're like the only friend I have here," Zoe told him sadly.

He hadn't thought about tracking Tansy down. That had to be it. But was he ready to leave this world yet? He had his Mom. He could still have time to make some more memories with her. And Zoe, there was something about her he couldn't name. He couldn't leave her, not after she was nice enough to help him with his problem and not think he was crazy.

"I don't know if I'm ready to leave yet, Zoe. How many people can say they get to redo things in high school?" He asked. It wasn't going to hurt any to stay a few more days. He'd make sure Zoe had a ton of friends and that he had made a pile of memories with his Mom before going after Tansy to fix this all.

"None that I know of. But I thought you wanted to go back?" Zoe asked confused. "Don't you want to go back to your life, where you were getting married? Or is this your way of escaping a life you really didn't want?"

"Why wouldn't I want to be married?" He asked, his anger ready to show through, but it had no affect on Zoe. She shrugged her shoulders.

"How should I know? I don't know what goes through that mind of yours. You're avoiding something, Wade. Either you really don't want to be with this Tansy person or your life was just crap and this world that you've entered, is ten times better than that one. This is the life you wanted, the one you dreamt about." She didn't know what she was saying it just came out. It was her take on this whole thing. If that happened to her, she'd be freaking out for a month or longer.

"I don't even know how you nailed that, Zoe. I've always wanted to grow up with my Mom around. To have a real normal family. I think I love Tansy, but I'm starting to question that." He'd been questioning a lot things as of late.

"Good," Zoe told him with a smile, getting up. She stopped turning to hit him.

"Ow, what's that for?" He asked, rubbing his arm.

"Figured I'd try that to see if you were real," she shrugged.

"I'm real," he stated. He was actually relived to see that he wasn't dreaming. Being hit in the football game is natural so that wouldn't do anything for him.

He hated to go find Tansy, but he had to know if she would take him from this or keep him here. If he really didn't love Tansy, then he would stay here, right? What if he didn't have to convince anyone but himself that this was now his life?


	4. Chapter 4

**cadenf if I told you the answer to your question, the story would be ruined and I don't want to do that to anyone. I meant to answer your question last chapter, but it slipped my mind. Sorry about that.**

**Thank you to everyone for all the love this far. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He had promised Zoe that he wouldn't be here, that he wouldn't leave her yet. But he had to know if Tansy was his way out of this. Zoe had made a lot of good points in ways he could be stuck here. He had to rule at least one of those points off his list. If it did take him out of here, Zoe wouldn't remember who he was, only he would feel the guilt about leaving her behind. But he wanted to believe that if he left then everything around him would go back to normal, even Zoe's life.<p>

"We ain't buying what you're selling." Wade groaned hearing Rocket. He had never got along with Tansy's brothers.

"If you're here for Tansy, you best get lost." Wade paid no mind to Chicken's idle threat. He could take them all on if he had to.

"Is she here or not?" Wade asked, getting annoyed.

"'Boy, you best get, before you get a beating of a life time." He wasn't leaving because Rudy scared him. He was leaving because there was no point in upsetting his mother with a bloody or bruised face. He headed off realizing this was a mistake in even trying. If Tansy was the one that sent him here, why would she be the one to take him home? It didn't make much sense now that he thought about it.

"Betsy, come on." Maybe he'd find out after all. "Mister, I'm awfully sorry 'bout my dog. She ran under your truck and won't come out." He laughed to himself, that was the first time he had ever been called mister.

"It's alright, Tansy." It really wasn't, he didn't want to be stuck here longer than necessary. Especially if kissing Tansy didn't work.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" She asked getting up from her spot on the ground. "I don't recognize you, do we go to school together?" Wade chuckled at the rapid speed she was shooting questions off.

"Wade Kinsella, no we don't go to school together." If she didn't remember him, he had to think fast on his feet. "I saw your name tag there," Wade pointed, seeing she had a little name tag on her shirt.

"Oh, duh," she laughed. Standing here now, he couldn't remember what he loved about her. Did he want to risk it be kissing her? If it worked he'd be home again, the life he should be living. But was he ready to give up everything he had here for that? He had his mom, a real chance to spend time with her and get to know her. No, he wasn't going to risk it.

"You think she'll move if I start my truck?" Wade asked, walking around the blonde to open the door.

"That's done the trick before. It's worth a shot." That was good enough for him. He started his truck, the roar of the engine did the trick scaring the dog out. "Thanks, for the help." Wade nodded and drove off. For the first time since the events occurred in his life, he was happy that things happened the way they had. He didn't want to wake up in a meaningless marriage and now he didn't have to. He was willing to go through growing up and be better than he was. This was his second chance and he wasn't going to waste it. He was going to change the person he was. No more using chicks for the fun of it.

Things were going a bit different for Zoe. She had been trying since talking to Wade, it just wasn't easy. Ethan had been the only father figure in her life and he had been good until he had learned the truth, but Zoe didn't know that and it was hard to get close to someone who was your father, when past experiences were bad. She didn't know Harley and she didn't want him to leave her the way Ethan had. She knew it wasn't fair, but she couldn't help the way she felt or how she thought.

"Zoe, thanks for helping out," Harley commented. Zoe nodded stirring the tomato sauce.

"Mom's a horrible cook, she couldn't teach me how to boil water without burning it." She was afraid of letting him in, but at the same time she wanted to know the man who is her father. Baby steps never hurt anyone. Harley chuckled, draining the noodles.

"You know what school you want to go to after high school?" Harley asked, gaining a shrug from his daughter. She had time to really think about it.

"I always thought I would go back to New York, but after talking to the consular about college, I'm going to apply to all the schools that catch my interest and have amazing medical fields." It was always good to have options just in case things didn't work out. "Where's Mom anyway?" She hadn't seen her Mom since before school.

"I'm afraid, it's just going to be the two of us. She had to go to New York to finalize things. Said it might be a few days." She nodded at her father's words, turning the heat to the burner off. She had to think that maybe having sometime without her mom around with her dad might actually help her become closer to him. The phone pulled Harley away from the garlic bread, so Zoe went about getting it out of the oven. She even had the table set by the time Harley got off the phone.

"Everything okay?" She asked, seeing the look of panic on her father's face.

"I'm afraid Shula has came down with something and I need go check on her. I'm sorry sweetie, I'll be back as soon as I can, go ahead and eat." Zoe nodded, getting herself to shut down. She got that he was one of the town doctors and Shula's doctor, but it still hurt that he was leaving her.

"This a date? If I knew that, I would have gotten all dressed up." She wanted to roll her eyes at him but instead she smiled.

"Good think it's not a fancy date, than," she told him with a smile.

"You're like the best girlfriend ever," Wade remarked sitting down, dishing himself a plate of spaghetti. "A good home cooking and no fancy clothes to boot."

"Your girlfriend?" She asked, biting her lip, dishing herself a plate. That wouldn't be the word she would use to describe them. Was she missing something?

"Maybe one day," he shrugged. If he stayed 16 would he start to forget things the way they were? What day did his Mom die? He couldn't remember. "Tansy wasn't my answers out of this," he told her, hating that he was keeping it from her. "She didn't know who I was."

"I'm sorry, Wade. I'll help you figure it out."

"I don't want to. Things are good here, better than I could wish for. I honesty can't tell you why I was going to marry Tansy for. At least being here I have time to get my life sorted."


	5. Chapter 5

"_You must convince her, Wade, time is running out." Wade looked around the white haze once again._

"_Convince who?" He asked, looking around frantic for an answer. "And of what exactly?"_

"_Love!" He got back as his answer. That he could do, if he just knew who this girl was. "You know who! Look within yourself, Wade, and you'll have the answer you need." The white haze faded out, _leaving him in the darkness of his room. He tossed his blankets off, getting ready to start his Saturday. He did have work.

He was at a loss, it wasn't Tansy, that much he was sure of. How could he convince anyone, when he had no idea who it was or how much time was left to figure things out. Would it really be that bad to be left in this time? He had everything he wanted. He was changing his life around. And yet he felt like he wanted to go back, like he needed to go back. He just wasn't sure who this strange person was. He couldn't think of anyone.

"You okay?" Zoe asked, walking up to him at the Rammer Jammer. That was the one place that hadn't changed. He still had his job there. It wasn't the best job, but it was a job nonetheless. With a quick shake of his head, he put a smile on his face, only for it to fall instantly.

"I've been having these dreams these last few days, day dreams as well now. And well," he told her, looking around to lower his voice. People were nosy in this town and he didn't want his personal problems to be public thanks to Dash. "My time is running out, I have to convince some girl, that she is in love with me. That we're in love. That's crazy right?"

"Hmm," Zoe told him, taking a seat, Wade sat down across from her. The place wasn't busy, so he could afford to take a few minute break. "What happens when your time is up? Do you go boom?" She asked using her hands. "Or do you just stay here? Or maybe you go back and you live a very miserable life until your untimely death," she told him dead serious. Wade gulped. He hoped it wasn't that last one. He didn't know what was going to happen to him, but he wasn't going to find out either. "Other than me, who else do you hang out with?" She asked him.

"Just you and my Mom. Lemon on occasion when she's with George, Annabeth when she's with Lemon."

"Okay, do you have feelings for either one of them?" Zoe asked him, trying to narrow things down.

"No, they're alright, but I have no feelings for them, what so ever!" He told her shaking his head. That only left Zoe. And if he had to admit it, he could feel the feelings for Zoe sitting beneath the surface. Even if that was wrong, but technically he was 16, but wrong nonetheless. So he couldn't tell her that he liked her. But if Zoe was the one, then he couldn't tell her anyway because she would just go along with it and she wouldn't fall for him. Maybe he could try to convince Zoe that she had feelings for him and that he wasn't that bad of a person. But she must know that if she was trying to help him and was friends with him, so that part he didn't have to do. He just needed to find a way to really wow her.

"That only leaves me," Zoe told him, biting her lip. She liked Wade, she wouldn't mind dating him, but even she had thought it was wrong considering he was suppose to be 21 and not 16. It wasn't possible for her to date him. It wasn't even right for her to have feelings for him. But did she want to be the reason that he went boom? That was a lot of pressure on her, and she wasn't good under that much pressure.

"It does, but I just don't think it's you, Zo. I mean it could be, don't get me wrong, but I don't know if I feel that way about you. You're attractive and awesome to hang out with, an amazing friend, but I don't know if things would ever work out between us. We're both from different worlds'" he told her, not wanting her to feel bad about this. But he couldn't have her knowing what he was up to. He wanted it to be Zoe and he wanted her to come with him if he got of here. Losing Zoe was the one thing he didn't want to happen. She was making this very hard on him. He wanted to go, but yet he didn't. He didn't think he would be able to find Zoe Hart if he did leave her behind.

"I understand, Wade. It would be way to awkward for anything to happen and I don't want to be the one responsible for your trouble," she told him, not sure how to word things. She believed him, even if it was hard to really understand, but she could see the sincerity in his eyes. She tried not to look too sad about this whole thing. Wade's words had hurt her, more than she was expecting. He was right, it just wouldn't work out between them. They were by far way to different for things to ever work out. But didn't opposites attract? Maybe this time was the one exception.

"It would be," he agreed, feeling a pain of ache shoot through his body. He wasn't expecting it to hurt that much. Maybe Zoe was the one he was suppose to convince in all of this.

"I'll try to think some more later, but I've got to get to the practice and help my Dad and Brick out. I think Lemon is going to be there, so it shouldn't be to bad," Zoe told him getting up, placing the sadness she suddenly felt from being rejected by Wade to the back of her mind.

"Okay, and thanks for helping," Wade told her, suddenly wanting to pull her close and keep her protected forever. Zoe nodded walking out, leaving Wade to his thoughts on how he was going to convince Zoe she was the one, after rejecting her. He didn't like to see the hurt in her pretty brown eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow, Wade, this is...it's just so beautiful here. I've never seen anything like it before," Zoe gushed, taking in the wildflowers and the little pond. The carriage house and the gatehouse were easily visible through the trees, but both looked like they were run down. Wade shrugged, not wanting to make a bigger deal about this so called date. At least to him it was a date, Zoe thought it was just two friends going for a picnic. It had been the only idea he came up with. He didn't feel right going to his mom and asking her how to woo a girl. That was an awkward conversation waiting to happen.

"I thought you would like it. You don't have anything like this in that big fancy city, of yours?" He asked, arching an eyebrow, laying the blanket out on the ground.

"No, if we do, I've never been there," she told him, turning to see that he was having a little trouble with the blanket. She giggled lightly helping him. "How'd you know about this place?" She asked, sitting on the blanket. With little gestures like this, it was getting hard to ignore her feelings for him. But she had, it was for the best, she had to keep telling herself that. Even if she wanted nothing more than to feel his lips against her own.

"I've spent many summer's in that pond, when I needed a break from my family, growing up," he told her, skipping over the fact that he called the gatehouse home at one point. "It's just a good place to come and really clear your head."

"I can see that, I might steal this spot from you," she told him.

"Go ahead. Things that bad at home?" He asked, genuinely concerned about her. Zoe shook her head letting a soft puff of air escape her pink lips.

"No, things are good. I'm not use to seeing my Mother so clingy. It's weird and I'm not use to having both my parents together under the same roof. Their was Ethan, but he fled," she told him, not really wanting to say anything else about the topic.

"Yeah, I'm not use to my parent's being so much in love." Zoe nodded, laying back watching the few clouds slowly move through the blue sky. "You enjoying Bluebell so far?" Wade asked, his focus mostly on Zoe. Seeing her smile, warmed his heart. It gave him a sense of something he was afraid to address within himself. He already knew he liked her, he wasn't any good when it came to love, though. He was afraid to love her only to end up apart.

"It's not as bad as I had thought when I first arrived here. I've come to learn that small town living isn't all that bad. I loved the city, but there's a certain charm about this town. I'm coming around to loving Bluebell more than New York. I'm not much for everyone being in everyone's business."

"Yeah, that does get to be a bit tiresome at times," Wade agreed. He wondered what it was like to move through the streets without anyone knowing what he was going through, but on the other hand it was something he couldn't even picture. The people in Bluebell got on his last nerve, but they were good people with good intentions.

"Their hearts are in the right place," Zoe told him, looking over at him. Wade nodded, picking a piece of grass to play with. "You ever figure out who?" She asked, moving to sit up, turning to face him.

"Can we just not talk about that?" Wade asked. If they talked about it, there was a good chance he would spill everything to her because he found it hard to tell her one little white lie.

"Sure," Zoe told him. Today was about having fun, not worrying about stuff. "So Jesse..."

"Do not tell me you like him to!" He almost yelled with a groan, rolling his eyes, feeling a pang of jealous surge through his body.

"No," she laughed, shaking her head. "He's too much into himself, for my taste." That brought a smile to Wade's lips hearing that she had no interest in his brother. "I was just going to ask how can you live with him?"

"I guess after all the years, I've grown use to it. But it's not like we ever really see each other," he replied with a shrug.

"That's a shame," Zoe commented. She couldn't imagine not seeing her brother or sister if she had one, that was.

"What?" Wade asked. Zoe scooted closer to him.

"The fact you have nothing to do with your brother."

"We're different people. We really have nothing in common these days. I've got my friends. I really don't need him." Zoe took his hand in hers, feeling the pain that escaped his lips.

"That's not true, Wade," she spoke softly, not wanting to start a fight. Today had been good with the promise of it turning to be wonderful.

"How would you know?" He yelled. "You don't know anything about anything. You're just some stupid girl!" The words escaped his mouth, before he had a chance to stop them.

"Yeah well this stupid girl is trying to help you," she huffed, getting to her feet. "I can go if you want." She wasn't going to stay where she wasn't wanted. She wouldn't stay if Wade was gong to insult her. She was being a friend, she had opinions of her own and she wouldn't stay quiet.

"I know," he sighed, ruining a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. Forgive me?" He pleaded, going as far as to pout.

"Don't let it happen again," she warned, finding it hard to resist him.

"I won't," he replied, pulling her in for a hug.

Neither one was going to let go, they could stay wrapped in each others embrace all day long, and they were going to try just that. Comfort, warmth, safety and love whirled around them. It should have scared them but they relished in it. They had to figure out what they were going to do about that information now.


	7. Chapter 7

_**To the person that asked the questions, I hope this chapter answers your questions. And if anyone else has questions, that I can answer within a chapter, without giving the end away please feel free to ask. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"You're telling me that, you have nothing planned for New Years, whatsoever?" Wade asked, walking next to Zoe.<p>

"Sure, if you count sleeping as plans," she told him stopping at her locker, getting the things she would need over winter break.

"Sorry to break it to ya, Zo, but them ain't plans," he chucked.

"And I suppose you have a better idea?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, firmly shutting her locker.

"In fact I do," he smirked.

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm gonna be the one finding out what these plans are?" She asked, looking a bit uncomfortable. On the inside she was beyond excited to spend that particular night with him.

"Because you get to be the chosen one." He mentally slapped his himself for stating it that way. That wasn't how it was suppose to come out. The double meaning behind those words needed to stay hid.

"The chosen one?" She asked, leaning against the row of lockers. She knew how he meant that, but something was stirring inside of her and she wanted to be the one that gave him the life he wanted to live.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Okay, I'll be looking forward to it," she told him, walking off.

The days had moved by fast, getting things in order for a Christmas with the Wilkes and to have a Hanukkah at home. Things were different this year and everyone was trying to make the best of it. She had met a few of the Wilkes clan a few weeks back and they weren't that bad, she had actually made a friend in Vivian. She got a kick out of Brando. They were a blast to be around.

Wade was a mix of excited and weird. To be able to spend the holidays with his Mom again, it was something he was going to cherish no matter what happened in the days to come. But at the same time it felt weird and he was waiting for the moment it all got taken away from him.

"You've been awfully quiet these past few days. Something on your mind?" Jackie asked, taking a second to sit down by her youngest.

"You feeling okay?" He asked, ignoring his mom's question.

"I feel wonderful, Wade. Don't worry about me. Don't you have something to do tonight? You're not going to stay in and play video games, are you?"

"No," he replied with a laugh. "I've got plans," he told her with a smile.

"A girl must be involved to have you smiling like that," Jackie smiled. Wade shrugged. He didn't feel comfortable talking to his mom about Zoe and the feelings he was getting for her. "We a bit embarrassed?"

"No, I don't want to jinx it," Wade stated. Jackie shook her head getting up. "Mom," Wade said, getting her attention. "I love you." He didn't know what tomorrow held and he couldn't risk her not hearing him tell her.

"I love you to, Wade," she replied, kissing her son's head.

Zoe couldn't remember what was funny but the laughter felt right on her lips. She cleaned up from dinner, remembering how much it felt like a family atmosphere. It was the one thing that had been missing from her life for the last 6 years.

"Sweetie, you really should go out and have fun," Harley told her.

"I actually have plans with Wade later tonight," Zoe informed her parents.

"Alright, just be home hours before the sun," Candice told her. Zoe nodded watching her parents head out for the night.

The second her parents were out the door, Zoe raced upstairs to get ready for her date with Wade. Was it a date? It wasn't awkward to think of it as a date. Just to be careful, Zoe dug through her clothes. She wanted it look like she had put a little thought into what she was wearing, but she didn't want it to seem like she had spent the whole day fusing about it either. She finally settled on a pair of mint green skinny jeans and a black tank top with a lime green v-neck blouse. She looked at her shoes, debating what pair would be the best to wear. She didn't want to wear heels if she was going to be walking. Of course she could wait for Wade and ask him. But she decided on a pair of white high tops.

"Hey," Zoe smiled, stepping outside with Wade.

"Hey, yourself," he told her with a little cringe at how that sounded. Zoe didn't think anything of it and walked to Wade's car.

"Will you be telling me where it is I'm being taken? Or do I have to wait?" She asked, giving up looking out the window. She couldn't see anything to begin with in the dark.

"It's just this little place in Fairhope, you'll like it. It's nothing like the ball dropping in Times Square," he told her.

"I only went there once to watch the ball drop. I was ten at the time. My Da...Ethan took me. It was amazing but so chaotic at the same time. It's one of the last good memories I have of Ethan."

"I'm sorry, Zo, I didn't man to make you sad."

"You didn't, Wade. So this place, what's it like?" She asked, wanting to know more about it. "How'd you find it?"

"By accident and you'll have to wait and see," he smirked.

"But," she pouted.

"You're cute when you pout," he commented. The air around them tensed up.

"Really?" She asked in a playful tone, making the tension vanish.

"Yeah," he agreed. He didn't want to freak her out. This was his one chance and he felt like he was blowing it by one silly little comment.

Zoe was relieved that Wade couldn't see the blush that rose to her cheeks. She didn't even know what to say to that, so she remained quiet. She wasn't doing a very good job at keeping her feelings for Wade buried. What was she going to do? Could she risk telling Wade that she liked him a lot? Sighing she decided she couldn't do that. She couldn't risk her heart getting broken like that when he left.

"You okay?" He asked, hearing the sigh.

"Just thinking," she replied, afraid to give him more.

The remaining time in the car was spent in silence, both teens deep in thought. Both trying to figure out the obvious chemistry between them. Zoe was happy that she had wore shoes seeing the little almost nonexistent path Wade was taking her on.

"Wow," Zoe gasped, looking out over Fairhope. "It's beautiful," she gushed, sitting next to Wade on a fallen tree, seeing the twinkling lights of the city stretch out for miles.

"I thought you might like it," he replied, moving his hand. He was quick to move his hand feeling Zoe's hand. He just wasn't quick enough. Zoe caught his hand, locking her fingers around his, placing their hands in her lap, moving closer to him. Wade grinned, leaving his hand in hers on her lap.

"I know you don't like to talk about it but I do have one important question to ask, so is it okay that I ask?"

"Since it's important, go for it," he replied.

"Wade, a stranger can see that there is something between us, and we've been avoiding it, at least I have been, but...did we know each other? Was there this dramatic story?"

"Hey now, that's two questions," he joked, bumping her shoulder. "But honestly, I didn't know you. We had never met. So this attraction between us, I don't get it. I know you would love to hear this whole romantic story with a love getting away, but that's not how it was. Zoe, I haven't met anyone that I've felt this need for, like I have for you." She squeezed his hand.

"Maybe this is fate bring us together because our paths were never going to cross and they needed to," she commented. Wade nodded, that made sense to him even if he wasn't a firm believer in fate. "I wasn't looking for a dramatic story, Wade. Just the truth."

It was easy to pass time with the right company. Neither felt it was right to bring up what they were going to do about the chemistry that pulled them in. Wade was calculating the next move in his head and Zoe was busy berating herself for taking the risk she told herself she wasn't going to take.

Before either one knew it they were standing on Zoe's front porch, both finding it hard to let go. "I had fun tonight, thanks for that," Zoe commented, holding both his hands.

"It was my pleasure, Zo," he replied right back. "Maybe we can do it again?"

"I'd like that," she smiled with a small blush tinting her cheeks. Wade grinned, kissing her cheek. "Night, Zoe."

"You mean, morning, Wade," she stated, turning to open the house door. Wade chuckled, pulling the door shut behind Zoe. Now he had to figure out his next move, but did he even want to? What he did know was that he was going to go home and remember tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

Zoe sat at the Rammer Jammer watching Wade move around. He still had a few more minutes until he would be done and they were headed out to Fairhope. Wade had to tell her something and she was going crazy with what he had to tell her.

"What's going on with you two?" AB asked, sitting down with her.

"Ya know, I'm not really sure," Zoe sighed. She could easily tell her friend that things were just complicated, but AB would be looking for more than that.

"From where I'm sitting it's like you two are dating," AB commented. Zoe chewed on her lip. They weren't dating, they were just hanging out like friends. Though the thought of dating Wade, wasn't that bad of an idea anymore.

"We're not dating, just friends, honestly," Zoe told her. She wanted that to be wrong but she really didn't know what was going to happen with them. She wanted to tell Wade how she felt about him, but she didn't want to scare him off.

"Then you guys are blind," AB commented, walking off. Zoe frowned. She wasn't blind, she could see that Wade liked her, that if she wanted more with Wade they could have more. She sighed, knowing that she wanted more, but she was afraid to put her heart on the line like that when Wade was involved.

"What's with you?" Wade asked, stopping in front of her.

"It's nothing," Zoe told him. "You done?"

"Yep, come on," he told her, walking to his car.

Zoe was having a hard time putting her thumb on what felt different between them, but the atmosphere around them had changed and she didn't know if it was a good change or a bad change.

Wade was having a hard time saying anything. He was busy thinking things through. This was the right thing to do, he had to be honest with her, that meant putting everything on the line. She had yet to react badly about anything he told her. She had kept an open mind and she had taken it all in, he was wishing that she would do the same, once he shared his feelings with her. But he kept picturing the worst case scenario.

"Wade, are you alright?" Zoe asked, as they walked along the now empty beach, the sun casting oranges, reds and purples across the water and sky. She found Wade being quiet wasn't him, he always had something to say.

"No," he sighed, deciding not to lie, not when there was so much that needed to said. He needed to be honest with her about all of this. "Zoe," he started to say, the words falling from his lips.

"Wade, what's going on?" She asked him softly, stopping to take his hands in hers. "You can tell me anything." She had never seen him this worried before, not even when she first meet him and he was freaking out about his life changing.

"Zoe, please don't freak out on me, can you promise me that?" He asked, locking his eyes with hers. He needed for her to stay calm and keep an open mind about all of this.

"Of course, Wade. I promise," Zoe told him, softly, squeezing his hand.

"I'm falling for you, Zoe. Head over heels in love with you. I don't know what it means or if what we have is true love. For all I know you can be taken away from me. I'm scared, really scared. For the first time in my life, I know what it's like to be truly in love with another person. The Sparks, the numb feeling when I can't be with you. I know I sound crazy, but that's how I feel for you," he pleaded.

"Wow!" Zoe told him, wrapping her mind around it all. She felt the same way about him. She to was scared to do anything about it. Wade searched her face, for any sign that she was on the same page as him, but he couldn't find anything.

"Zo, say something, please," he begged.

"Those feelings you have," she started to say losing her nerve.

"What about them?" He asked, fearing she was going to say she could never love a freak like him.

"They're mutual Wade. I've fallen for you hard, but I'm to afraid to do anything about that because I don't want to be left heart-broken if you go poof, I can't do that, Wade," Zoe told him, dropping his hands, to wrap them around herself.

"It's you, Zoe," he told her, pulling her in for a hug.

"What's me?" She asked, resting her head on his chest, feeling immediate warmth and safety. This is where she belonged, why couldn't she get over her fear about them being together?

"The person that I'm suppose to convince loves me, but I don't have to convince you of anything because you feel it to. If anything happens to me, it's going to happen to you to. Can't you see that?" He asked.

"That's just crazy Wade. Why me? I'm nothing special. I have a broken family, my only dreams in life are to be a doctor, the best one I can be. Why love me? What's so special about me?" She asked, pulling away from him, walking to where Wade had parked his car.

"Crazy or not, it's the truth, Zoe," Wade told her, catching up to her. "Because you come from a broken family doesn't have anything to do with this. This is about the love we share, the connection we have. You're caring, you don't judge and you're the complete opposite of me. You made me a better person Zoe. I've had my influence on you, but this about you and not me. You're special because you are one of a kind. Hell everything about this is crazy, Zoe, but life isn't all unicorns and rainbows," he told her, wanting her to see that everything between them was real and that they could find a way to make it all work out.

"I hear you Wade, I do, but I need time to really wrap my head around all of this. I'm just...a million different things are running through my head at the moment. This whole situation is messed up, you do see that don't you?" Zoe asked, turning to look at him.

"I do and Zoe, you can have time to think about it, but honestly I don't know how much time you really have. So please don't take to long to figure it all out," he pleaded with her.

"I won't, I promise," Zoe told him, kissing his cheek. She had a lot of things to figure out in her head. She already knew how she felt about him, but could she still be the one to fix him? She wanted to be that person, but could that still be her? She was enjoying what time she had with her dad, could she choose Wade over her own family?


	9. Chapter 9

"What's wrong?" Harley asked, looking at Zoe. They were the only two people at the practise for the afternoon.

"What would you give up for love?" Zoe asked. "Mom gave everything up for love. Don't get me wrong, I'm starting to love this little town. But it seems that Mom has sacrificed everything to be with you," she explained, covering her real reason up. She just didn't know if she could give her family up for love. That was a huge thing to ask. But she started to think that Wade was making this huge gamble on her when it came to his family. If he could do it, why couldn't she?

"I was willing to give this all up, it was your Mom that wanted to move here, family is important, Zoe. But love, it's special. You can make your family with love, Zoe." She hadn't thought of it that way before. Did she love Wade? Sure, but she didn't know if she was in love with him. They hadn't known each other long enough to know that. She already thought she was crazy for loving the one guy that could really vanish at a moments notice. "What's this really about?" Harley asked, reading his daughter.

"Other than Mom, nothing," she replied. He wouldn't believe her and she wasn't going to betray Wade like that. It was his secret and he didn't want every person in Bluebell to know. It was by far not her place to say anything.

"If you're sure," he said, moving down the hall to his office. "You know where to find me, if you need me," he commented. Zoe nodded, moving back behind the reception desk.

She had thought that an empty practice would help her, but she was wrong. She was more confused. Did she follow her heart and find a way to seal this deal with Wade? Or did she stay away from him and keep her father in her life? She wanted both, but was that possible?

"Boy either you sit your behind down or you take that pacing of yours right out the door and do some yard work," Jackie threatened, having enough of her youngest pacing from one room to another.

"Yes, Ma'am," Wade stated, pulling out a kitchen chair, upon sitting down on the wooden chair his right leg started to bounce. Jackie gave him a look.

"What's going on?" She asked, wiping her hands on a towel, sitting across from her son.

"Nothing," Wade sighed, running a hand over his face.

"You expect me to believe that nothing has you like a wreck?" She asked. "I don't think so, now out with it," she demanded in a motherly way.

"It's about a girl," he told his mom, defeated.

"Zoe is a lovely young lady. You two were made for each other," Jackie gushed. Wade refrained from rolling his eyes. If she only knew what was going on but he didn't feel comfortable enough telling her. "What did you do?" She asked, suspiciously eyeing her son.

"What makes you think I did anything?" Wade asked, a bit harshly. He winced at the look his mother gave him.

"You've been pacing around this house for the last two hours. It's like you're trying to find away to make up with her," she told him. "And boy the next time you speak to me like that, don't think you're to old for a good ol' licking," she warned, before going back to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," he said, following his mom to the kitchen. "It's just stressful. I really like her, Mom. But she dioesn't know how she feels about me," he sighed, grabbing a knife to help peel the potatoes.

"That's how it was for me, when it came to your father. I was scared, I just don't understand why, these days," she told him. For a moment he stopped what her was doing, he never thought Zoe could be scared, there was plenty to be scared of, he was scared to a certain level, because he didn't know what was going to happen. "Let her come to terms, it won't be long," she told him.

"That didn't exactly ease my nerves, Mom," he replied. "I've never felt this way before about anyone. It's like I'm sick to my stomach," he confessed.

"My little boy is growing up, he's in love," Jackie smiled. Love? Wasn't love suppose to be rainbows and unicorns? Not him wanting to hurl his food up? He placed the lone potato in the pot and walked out the door, wiping his hands on his pants. Love was stuck in his head. He had told Zoe he was falling in love with her, but hearing someone else say it made it real. However you looked at it, he was in love with her. He was falling. Hard! Saying it and hearing someone else say it making that much clearer to him were two different things.

"Zoe what are you doing here?" Wade asked, seeing Zoe sitting by the pond. That had cleared his mind on all this talk rather fast.

"I needed to talk to you," she told him, briefly looking up at him. Wade nodded sitting down by her.

"What's going on?" He asked. Zoe turned to look at him.

"How are you so willing to give up everything, you have right now?" She asked him.

"I know what it's like to lose them and it wouldn't change anything. It wouldn't change how I felt about you. If I can keep my Mom, I'll be happy, but she can't make me as happy as you can," Wade explained. Having both Zoe and his mom in his life would be the ultimate deal, but if he had to choose one it was going to be Zoe, he hoped she felt the same way about him.

Zoe nodded, chewing her lip. That didn't make any of this easier for her. "I want my Dad in my life, this is my chance to get to know him, Wade," she told him, with a slight sigh. "But I can't give you up. I love you Wade and I'm willing to do whatever I have to do. If that's giving up my father, I'm okay with that," she told him, her eyes shining brightly. Without thinking, Wade pulled Zoe tight against him, his lips finding hers in a soft, sweet and loving kiss.

The world around them faded out, a swirl of white and black blanketed them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>If anyone has questions, please ask them now, as the next chapter is the last chapter. And that will be up in a few days.<em>**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter was tricky to write, I had trouble figuring out what way I wanted to go, as I had other ideas in mind. **

**Thank you to everyone that has been apart of this story. I hope this chapter does the story justice. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Images of their past together swirled around them. Good memories mixed in with fights, it was all there. Every single day of their lives were right there and they were watching it like a movie.<p>

A bright white light flashed...

Wade woke up, rubbing his head. He looked around, figuring things out. Shaking his head from the sleep, he walked to the bathroom, he looked in the mirror, noting that he had to shave. He turned to walk to the shower turning the water on. He froze, the room filling with steam. He back peddled, looking in the mirror. He was no longer 16, but back to his 21 year old self. Zoe! He raced out looking around the gatehouse, but all he saw was his stuff. He looked out over the pond seeing the carriage house was empty with no signs of anyone being there _'Get a hold of yourself, Wade. She could be anywhere around,'_ he told himself, walking back to the bathroom. His mind wondering where Zoe could be at. He was going to check the practice and at the Wilkes house, he would ask Harley if he had to.

"Man, come on!" Lavon yelled, pounding on the bathroom door.

"Lavon?" Waded asked, confused. He stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. "What are you doing here?" He asked, opening the door.

"It's your wedding day, you can't be late or big Z is going to kill you," he chuckled.

"Zoe?" Wade asked, thinking of the first name he could think of that started with a Z.

"Who else?" Lavon asked, putting the palm of his hand on his friends forehead. "You sick?"

"No, I'm not sick," Wade scowled, shoving the hand away from his head.

"Good, because she won't let that stop this wedding, now get dressed so we can get to the town square, she can't have you being late or even thinking that you're going to stand her up."

"That ain't happening, buddy," he replied, looking around spotting the tux draped over the couch. He really was getting married to Zoe. He couldn't wrap his head around that.

In fact it wasn't until he got to the center of town and saw the place set up for a wedding, _his_ wedding at that. He had been so wrapped up in what happened to Zoe he didn't even take a second to see if his mom was still around. And there she was, a smile on her lips, as she talked to the townspeople. He had everything. His family was whole and today he was making a new family with Zoe. He looked around wondering if things had worked out for Zoe as they had for him.

"Is he here?" Zoe asked, looking over at Annabeth.

"Hold still, before this curling iron burns your hair right of your sculpt," Lemon scolded.

"He's here," AB confirmed, looking out the window spotting Wade, mixing it up with his family and friends.

Zoe sighed a breath of relief that Wade had showed up. Today was important for her. She was about ready to marry the love of her life. At one point in her life calling Wade the love of her life and freaked her out, but he really was and she was ready to share a life of happiness, fights and make up with him. To have their own family one day, was going to be the icing on the cake. It could start to rain or even snow and today would still be perfect to her, because the only thing that really mattered was standing next to Wade joining their lives together as one.

"You girls done?" Harley asked, from the other side of the door. Lemon snapped the veil into place in Zoe's hair and they were set. "You look stunning, Zoe," Harley told her as they walked to where Zoe needed to be.

"Thanks, Dad," Zoe told him, taking a deep breath. Her nerves were now starting to get the best of her.

Wade stood locking eyes on Zoe. She really was everything that he had dreamed of. He smiled, as she walked closer to him. Love had passed through their eye contact. Zoe felt a relief wash through her. A giddy feeling replaced her nerves.

Wade had managed to say everything he was suppose to say, but he was having a hard time concentrating on anything being said. Standing before him was the woman of his dreams. She was going to be his forever in just a few minutes. There was no better ending than this one. He had everything he could ever want in Zoe.

"Wade, do you take, Zoe, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he said with a bright smile.

"Zoe, do you take, Wade, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she said, wearing a smile to match Wade's.

She was his wife and he was on cloud nine. Kissing her soft lips felt like heaven. Every ounce of love had been placed into one little kiss, love soaring high above them.

"Jackie you didn't have to do this," Zoe commented, sitting down to eat.

"Call me Mom," she told Zoe.

"I'd listen, doc," Wade commented, digging into the food that was placed in front of him. Zoe shot him a look and he shrugged, washing his food down with a drink of his beer.

"I don't mind really," Jackie told them. She had taken it upon herself to make the food for the small reception, taking place at her home. It was the least she could. Zoe had made Wade happy over the years and really made something of himself. She couldn't have picked anyone better to be her daughter-in-law.

"You've out done yourself, Mom," Wade responded, kissing her head. "Now I'm gonna dance with my wife," he stated, getting up, holding a hand out for Zoe, who giggled, placing her hand in his. Wade held her close, letting her head rest against his shoulder. "Mrs. Kinsella do you have everything, you could ever hope for?"

"I do Mr. Kinsella and more," she responded, kissing him.

He had no worries, in life. Things had worked out, differently then he would have guessed, but that was okay. He got the girl in the end. "I love you, Zoe."

"I love you, Wade."


End file.
